1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a percussion instrument, and in particular, a multi-percussive acoustic/electric lap cajón hand drum.
2. Description of the Related Art
In small venues, a drummer may not be able to play due to the lack of space for a full-sized drum set. The lack of percussion can create a void in the musical experience of the performance as well as for the audience. The fullest percussive potential has not yet been achieved by artists, as there are many sounds and textures that are not yet available for convenient musical use.
A cajón is a box-shaped percussion instrument originally from Peru, played by slapping the front face of the box with the hands. With a conventional cajón, a six-sided box generally includes thicker wood for five sides of the box (e.g., one-half to three-quarter inch (1.3 to 2 cm)), and a thin sheet of plywood as the sixth side, which acts as the striking surface or “head.” A sound hole is cut on the back side opposite the head. The top edges of the sixth side are often left unattached and can be slapped against the box. The player sits astride the box, tilting it at an angle while striking the head between his knees. The conventional cajón may have several screws at the top for adjusting percussive timbre and may include rubber feet. Some versions may also have several vertically stretched cords pressed against the “head” for a buzz like effect or tone. Guitar strings, rattles or drum snares, for example, may be used as the chords. The percussionist can play the sides with the top of his palms and fingers for additional sounds.
Cajón drums, however, are difficult to amplify without a proper sound system, which limits their use. Furthermore, due to their size and weight, conventional cajón drums are burdensome for musicians to transport and carry. Additionally, cajón drums are often one sided, which can limit the musician's use of the instrument. Buying multiple drums or instruments can be costly and challenging for users. Accordingly, an effective and versatile solution is desired.